Hayari Mizuhara
'Hayari Mizuhara '''is a color commentator for the inter-high and a professional mahjong player. She is paired with the announcer Chihiro Yatsuhashi. She is an active idol and talks in the third person. Her family owns a bakery. Appearance She has long dark hair and wears pig tails on the side with cute clips. She wears a frilly dress and has large breasts. Hayari bases her appearance off of childhood idol Mafuka Kasugai. According to her professional mahjong card, she is 28 years old, 151 cm tall, and weights 49 kg. When she was a kid, her hair was shorter and she kept them in pigtails with pins that Mafuka gave her. She wore the Kitahori Elementary school uniform and later switched to the Yumachi Middle School uniform. She got her middle school uniform fitted early, but began out growing it shortly afterwards. Personality Hayari is an idol with a few personality quirks such as talking in the third person, typing out emoticon instead of words and ending some of her sentences with "Haya". It is revealed in Shinohayu that she didn't always want to become idol and thought they were odd. She is a very smart person and put aside becoming a researcher to be an idol. While at first her goal was to reach the interhigh of the middle school tournament solely to be like Mufaka, she realises in the first round that she wants to continuing playing with the team, and aims to win. Playing Style / Abilities Hayari's play style seems to favour hands that come together quicker such as ''tan'yao and pinfu hands. However, when she was in elementary school and went to the Nationals and encountered Uta Mihirogi, she wasn't yet fast enough and Uta beat her. She tends to keep her hands closed and without calling riichi, and she is always thinking about the ruleset. The first time she played the middle school club, she wonders if declaring riichi was the appropriate move in that situation. She is a very strong player and often ends games positive due to her fast and closed style of hands. Hayari turns hands into wins, hands which her upperclassmen thought would be difficult to do. She is also capable of not relying on the other players' discards and just pull the winning tiles herself. Plot Defeat Arc Hayari appears during the finals of the 10th Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament and loudly greets everyone. After soundly defeating everyone, she thanks them for the game. Introduction Arc (Shinohayu the Dawn of Age) Hayari is briefly shown in pictures, having won the Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament the previous year against Kanna Ishitobi. She is later shown in an interview before the start of the next children's tournament. Children's Tournament Arc She first appears catching a falling Shino Shiratsuki and asks if she is okay. When Kanna makes it known that she is there, Hayari is immediately surrounded by adoring fans. It is later revealed that she has made it to the finals of the tournament, along with Kanna, Shino, and Yuuichi. During the game she wins the first hand with a ron off of Shino worth 12,000 pts. She then goes back and forth with Kanna for the lead. She then notices that Kanna and Shino get along well with each other. Despite Shino's attempt at a comeback win, Hayari goes on to win the game and her second championship in a row. After the game she approaches Shino and tells her how much fun she had playing against her. Idol Arc Hayari is set to perform a mini-concert at a festival and runs into Kanna and Shino's group. After conversing with them for a bit, she thinks back to three years before she was an idol. Here she visits her sick grandmother in the hospital and buys her pudding. She then awakens to the sound of her grandmother coughing and gets the nurses. She then sits in the hallway and curses herself for falling asleep and wondering if her grandma is going to die. Suddenly she is approached by a women with a blank mahjong tile and then flips it to reveal a chun ''tile. After seeing Hayari's excited face, the woman walks away. Later, Hayari and her grandma leave the hospital and get something to eat. They then begin to talk about the mysterious women at the hospital and how much it cheered her up. After lunch, they stroll by a concert given by Mafuka. Hayari then says that Mafuka acting like that is weird and adults shouldn't be doing stuff like that and then remembers the woman from the hospital and says that woman is way cooler, calling her the "Tile Lady". While on her way to a piano class, Hayari runs upon an angry man getting rough with another man. She then thinks that if she wants to be cool like the Tile Lady, she should try and stop him. Hayari then yells at the man to stop but he then turns his attention to her. However, before he reaches her, Mafuka gets between them and stops the man from harming Hayari. When he leaves, Hayari begins to cry and Mafuka uses the same tile trick as the Tile Lady to calm her down. After removing her hairpins, Hayari then realizes that Mafuka is the Tile Lady, changing her perspective on idols. Hayari overhears people talking about Mafuka and how she seemed less energetic at the previous days concert before heading home. She gets there to find Ms. Takahasi heading to the hospital because something was left there and Hayari decides that she'll go and pick it up instead. After retrieving the item, she begins to leave only to see Mafuka's manager and follows her. She arrives at Mafuka's room and begins chatting with her about various things and says that she's going to give her fresh madeleines from her bakery. The next day is a rainy day, so Hayari puts up a ''teru-teru-bouzu in Mafuka's room after giving the women her baked goods. She tried to visit the following day, however there is a no visitors sign on Mafuka's door and she says that she has a bad feeling about it. Later that night, she gets the idea to cheer Mafuka up and starts studying and practicing, all the while trying to visit her. When she is finally able to visit Mafuka, Hayari asks how she is feeling and then pulls the same tile trick that Mafuka used to cheer her up. Mafuka then brushes Hayari's hair and gives her a pair of hairpins. She then tells Hayari that she is going away for treatment, so they probably won't have these visits anymore. Initially stunned, she then says that it was to bad and that she wanted to Mafuka to taste some more of her baking. She was later shown baking for Mafuka but remembered that she had left the hospital. At dinner, her mother told her that a letter had come for her and that she opened it already. She then opens the letter to find concert tickets and an email address for Mafuka. Hayari announces that she would like to go to her concert and that its a perfect chance for her to give Mafuka the sweets she ordered. After her mother says that it might be to far away, Hayari agrees but says that she can go by herself. Her mother tells her that she will pay for the trip and points out that its in Yokohama. Hayari is then shown baking sweets and texting Mafuka that she is coming to her show. After arriving in Yokohama and fighting through the crowd, Mafuka's manager appears and takes her to Mafuka. Hayari then gives her the sweets and notices the hospital bed in the room and wonders if she is still sick. While enjoying the show, Hayari realizes that how hard Mafuka works to make people happy and decides that she wants to be just like her. After the concert, she attempts to call Mafuka but had no luck. She then went backstage and the guard informs her that everyone has already left. Hayari then boards a train to go home. When she arrives home, she is greeted by her mother and after telling her how amazing the concert was, went to take a bath. The next day her mother calls her down to mind the store and she goes down to find Mafuka. When Mafuka expresses her sadness about dying, Hayari tries to comfort her by saying that she will be the next Tile Girl and cheer her up and also not to let her illness beat her. They then part ways with Hayari thinking about how Mafuka worked hard despite her illness to make others happy and goes to the place where she first saw the idols concert. In the present, a girl is lost before the concert and Hayari appears and does the same tile trick Mafuka showed her. This calms the girl down and her mother finds her. She then performs her concert. Later at her house she tells her mother that she has to win a national students mahjong tournament. Her mom then reminds her that if she wants to be the tile girl that she can't be too sexy and Hayari then wonders about her breasts coming in. Yue's Arc Hayari is shown at the national elementary championship with her mother and Mafuka's manager. The match wasn't shown but she was defeated by Uta Mihirogi. After a time skip, she is once again shown at the children's mahjong tournament. She makes to the final match once again against Kanna, Shino, and newcomer Kyouka. During the match she goes back and forth with Kanna for the lead using her quick hands to pull out in front. However, Shino goes on a renchan and tsumo's after a kan to win the match. Hayari graciously accepts defeat and leaves with her manager. Girls of Yumachi Arc Some days after the loss, Hayari speaks with her mother and reflects on her previous losses. She then says that Mafuka managed to make it to the finals of the team tournament and she wishes to make it that far as well. She finally decides to master her speed skills. The girls call Hayari because there wasn't enough players to play. Being only thirty minutes away, Hayari happily came over and began playing mahjong. Shino notices that Hayari has gotten a lot stronger since the tournament and that her breasts have grown. After defeating everyone handily, the girls see Hayari off. She says that she had a wonderful time and thanks them for inviting her. Next time, Kyouka, Kanna, and Shino all head to Hayari's house to play. Hayari dominates the games and then goes to cook dinner for her guests. Children's National Tournament Arc As play in the finals gets started, Shino remembers Hayari's advice before departing for the nationals. Hayari comments on how Uta has a lot of firepower and may be similar to Shino but isn't as reckless. Hayari says that if she were faster, she might have been able to beat Uta. She is then shown watching the match with her mother and tells her that it's frustrating and that she must do her best. Nearing the end of the summer, Hayari gets called by Kanna who was playing mahjong with Shino, Yue, and Kyouka to ask her which middle school she would attend. After some light conversation, Hayari notes that it would be best to attend Yumachi Middle School alongside Shino, Kanna, and Kyouka; but she still needs to find out whether or not she can enroll there. Entering Middle School Arc Hayari returns home to find her mother making chocolates for her workers. When she asked Hayari if she gave chocolates, she says no but she did teach Shino a recipe. After the entrance exams, she meets up with the other girls and tells them that she rides the bus here but sometimes will be taken by car. They then say how much they look forward to checking out the mahjong club presentation. Later the girls decide to check out the club and meet after classes. On they way to the club they are then excitedly yelled at by Shizuku Nozu to come inside. Shizuku then explains that she was at the children's tournament two years ago and how she was a student at Yumachi as well. Ayuko Yamamoto and Mirin Katsube finally show up and the girls begin to play a few rounds of mahjong. Hayari is paired with Shino, Shizuku, and Ayuko. At the end of the matches Hayari places second. Suddenly the advisor Chisa Sakane appears and greets them. Shino asks her to play but Chisa says it's a waste of time and to not expect anything from her because she doesn't want to be their advisor. She then shoos them out of the club room. Shizuku then apologizes to them for Chisa and Ayuko asks if Rena will join the club. Rena says she isn't sure because of swimming school and there will be days she won't be able to attend. Hayari then says she isn't sure either because there will be days she can't attend and says she wouldn't want to get in the way of serous practice. After Shizuku persuades her, Hayari joins the club. City Tournament Arc At school, she is making popcorn with Shino and wants to add marshmallows to them. With the city tournament coming up, the girls play mahjong to determine who will play and who will be a reserve player. Hayari is able to make the starting team as their sergeant position. At the tournament she looks very worried when Kanna gets busted from Yue. She then leaves and says she will try her best. Hayari meets Kanna in the halls and Kanna tells her that she is counting on her because it's too late to recover her own losses. Hayari says that she got her request and will do everything she can. As soon as she gets to the playing hall, Chiharu Sunaguchi says that it's already hopeless and that Hayari can't win this round. Hayari just says that they will see. During the start, she says that her goal is the interhigh because she can get close to Mafuka's results -or so she thought. She then thinks of Kanna and her Yumachi teammates and says she wants this team to win. After she declares riichi, she notices that the others take no risks and gets the winning tsumo tile herself. Chiharu wins the next two before Hayari wins the next two, the last one with the tile that made Kanna go bust with a direct hit on Chiharu. The match ends with Hayari in first by about 15,000 points. However, she says that even though she won, the point difference is too much and decides to rely on Shino. Throughout the other matches, she is seen cheering her teammates on with the other club members. At school Hayari arrives early only to find Kanna has beaten her there, playing by herself. They both play two hands each, and practise with each other. Kanna opens up and tells Hayari that she used to hate Hayari, thinking she was fake; but now, she regards her as a friend. Hayari also opens up, telling Kanna how she was thinking of cutting down on idol activities in order to prepare for the prefectural tournament, and that her overall goal is to make it really far in the interhigh; Kanna is concerned over this choice, as Hayari has many fans, and Kanna is scared that Hayari might disappoint them by cutting down her idol hours. Hayari says that she's only cutting down, and that she'll still do idol things, just not as much. Kyouka and Rena arrive, and all four of them play; then, Shino arrives, and says if she knew how early everyone was, she too would've come earlier, she then goes to make the tea. When pouring the tea, all the seniors arrive and praise the first years for their spirit. While exercising at school, Hayari notes how hard the 200m run is and that Shino is fast. Shino tells Hayari that her boobs just weigh her down and there isn't anything she can do about it. Rena then comes over and mentions that she beat Shino's time. Hayari tells them that she's jealous of that but they start listing things that she is. Finally finished; they head to the club room and take a nap. After school, when club activities start, Kanna reprimands Shino and Hayari for being sleepy. Shizuku then says she was thinking of extending the club time in order to prepare for the prefectural tournament, and they all agree to do so. Hayari arrives early enough to begin playing a four player game before Shino was able to make it in the morning. That afternoon the practice was cut short due to Chisa. It begins to rain and when Rena says that she forgot her umbrella, Kyouka offers hers. Hayari tells Kyouka that she can head home with her. On the way home Kyouka asks her what her motivation is for staying in the club. Hayari tells her that it's based on feelings and that she wants to stay together with everyone, especially Shino. That night, the girls then call each other up and decide to confront Chisa directly in the morning. They go to the staff room but Nakamura tells them that she is on vacation and he whines when they ask for his help. Shimane Tournament Arc In the tournament hall, Kanna and Kyouka are nervous playing in a new tournament hall, Rena mentions that Shino and Hayari have experience with unusual tournament halls because they played in the national tournament. Hayari then agrees with Shino saying they are still nervous. In their waiting area Chisa announces the lineup with Hayari being vice-captain. Though her first match isn't shown, she wins with ease. After Shino's match, she congratulates her and wonders in the player on her left was trying to slow her down. She comments throughout Kanna's match. During her match, Hayari was quickly overwhelmed at the beginning, even falling to last place. However, she began to make her comeback but fell short by a few points. Shimane Individual Tournament Arc Hayari meets up with Kanna and Shino before the matches to pep each other up. After her first match she meets again with Shino and Kanna to report that she got a suprising second in her match. Mixed Training Camp Arc Back at the club, Hayari plays a practice match with Kanna, Rena, and Shino. Kanna win the match and Hayari complains that her hands didn't grow much. Yumachi Middle is invited to a joint training camp with the other middle schools. When the girls arrive, Komosawa comes to greet them but Shino and Hayari say their third years are more gentle. Hayari says Ayuko Yamamoto was a bit scary at first though. Rena says that Ayuko is always fawning over her but Hayari thinks it's because she needs help with her studies. She then tells the others that she has read all of her mom's old school books including the high school ones. Once they settle in, the practice match begins. Afterwards the others notice that Shino hasn't been playing well and speculate that it's because there is no pressure. Introduction Arc (Saki: Achiga-Hen Episode of Side-A) Hayari was first mentioned as having attempted to recruit Harue Akado into her professional mahjong team, Heartbeats Oomiya, instead of coaching the Achiga Girls' Academy mahjong club. Final Eight Arc She is formally introduced at the conclusion of the second round of the 71st Inter High answering questions with the announcer Chihiro Yatsuhashi. When asked about her impressions, she mentions that she wouldn't want to face Usuzan High School. After the Side-A semifinals, Hayari texts some of her friends and tells them to meet her at the mahjong bar Blitz storm. When Harue appears both Hayari and Yoshiko are already at the bar. However, when Sukoya Kokaji arrives with Risa Noyori, she says that Hayari's message was vague and that she should figure and write it out like an adult. She then says that this is like a class reunion but Yoshiko tells her that they went to different schools. After they all sit down, she then asks everyone to play again like they did during their inter-high semifinals match. Hayari later appears together with Yoshiko Kainou after Sawaya Shishihara says that they plan to knock her down a notch. When Yoshiko asks her what's wrong, Hayari says that she has a bad premonition. While watching the captain's match, Yoshiko tries to make out what Sawaya's summons are with Hayari. Hayari then tells her that she doesn't like the things Yoshiko summons. Yuuko Satou quickly appears and asks about a secret meeting between pros last night. Hayari says they played a bit but Harue and Yoshiko left while they were ahead. Yoshiko then says it was because Hayari got drunk really easy and caused trouble. Embarrassed, Hayari puts the focus back on watching the match. With the match over, she says Sawaya didn't use the ability that Yoshiko mentioned to her before. When she does use it, Hayari says that she doesn't want to face that ability in a match. She is then shocked to find out Yoshiko has a similar ability. National Championship Arc Back at the hotel, Hayari says she's excited for tomorrows match and flops on the bed naked. When Yoshiko asks what she's most excited for Hayari says Teru. Yoshiko then mentions that she beat Teru once but Hayari already knew that. Hayari hosts her show while the championship is taking place. For this she interviews Teru's former team members and her current teammates Rune Watanabe and Shiori Unozawa. Trivia *Her professional mahjong card has the number S-04, perhaps meaning that she ranks the 4th in the Japanese national professional mahjong players ranking. Category:Characters Category:Professional players Category:Asakumi Girls' High School Category:Yumachi Middle School Category:Kitahori Elementary